Yugioh! DE - Episode 040
Promotion Synopsis Marlon's improvement leads to a rare opportunity. Summary Morning Jog The episode begins with Cameron and Marlon out for a morning jog, and Cameron hates the cardio. Marlon tells Cameron he's the one who wanted to join him on a morning workout. He then chides Cameron for neglecting his physical fitness when they all need to pass quarterly fitness exams. Cameron says he's passed them all, to which Marlon tags a "barely". As they jog, they are passed by Daniel Herrera, who is listening to music. Marlon gets competitive and speeds off to catch Danny, whilst Cameron plops to the ground, panting that he'll catch up later. Danny notices Marlon is trying to race him, so he goes faster and faster without sprinting and Marlon catches up but he's sweating profusely when its clear Danny is still warming up. Danny turns back and waves to Marlon before taking off completely, leaving Marlon in the dust. Minutes later, Cameron resumes jogging and Danny is turning back. Cameron catches up with Marlon, whose face is plastered into the grass. Cameron crouches and pokes Marlon's head, prompting a "could you not" from his roommate. "It's this or a witty a comment and I just don't have one right now," Cameron responds. Morning Announcement Cameron and Marlon barely make time for breakfast but still make it to their respective morning period classes. During morning announcements, Raymond Proctor speaks to the student body and informs them of their annual Central Duel Academy Festival, in the next four weeks, which acts as a weekend event. Duel scouts, professional duelists, academics, colleges, and students from other academies all gather for the event, concluding in a duel between a selected duelist from Duel Academy and an opponent from North, West, South, or East Duel Academy. Raymond announces that this year, South Academy will compete this year. Raymond continues to explain that the Student Council will lead a Festival Committee, which will require representation from classes to assist with the festival. Raymond invites all students to sign up an volunteer. Raymond says that committee members escort groups across Duel Academy in an open house capacity, join in recreational duels across the grounds, help with game activities, and help cater lunch and dinner. Raymond concludes by announcing who will represent Duel Academy in the official school duel, and Raymond shares that it has not been decided to everyone's relief. Raymond shares that Clarissa Meyer was the previous year's representative, and he was the representative two years ago, and both of them won their duels. Raymond says that all students in good dueling and academic standing are allowed to volunteer to represent Duel Academy, and Student Council and Festival Committee members will have nominations among the volunteers and vote on the best possible duelist to represent the academy. Raymond says all those who wish to volunteer in any capacity must sign-up with their Dorm Advisor. Raymond explains that tonight before dinner all dorms will have a larger meeting on the School Festival subject. Another students takes over and finishes morning announcements, which includes calling Marlon to the chancellor's office. Chancellor's Office Marlon goes to the chancellor's office after morning classes. Marlon hopes he is not in trouble and Maddox promises he is not. The Chancellor informs Marlon that they have been watching him since the Obelisk Exhibition, and they recite, from his file, how he struggled to even pass his first duel exam but he has demonstrated growth and improvement to pass his subsequent three exams over the year each grade better than the last. Chancellor Maddox admits Marlon's academics could be better, but they are still solid enough for the opportunity he is about to propose. The chancellor says that he will offer Marlon the chance to become a Ra Yellow, which absolutely excites Marlon, but he knows there is a catch. Maddox explains Marlon must defeat an Obelisk, specifically Daniel Herrera who had defeated Marlon during the Obelisk Exhibition. Maddox offers Marlon the next few days to prepare his Deck, and if he wins he will be promoted. Marlon immediately accepts the offer. Slifer Dorms Throughout the day, the students are all abuzz and ready to volunteer for the School Duel as a part of the festival or to represent the academy. As dinner occurs, the Dorm Heads meet with their Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen in separate thirty-minute sessions to discuss the School Festival. The Freshmen are last, so they eat first. Marlon's friends ask about his talk with the headmaster, and Marlon excitedly announces his chance to advance to Ra Yellow based on his improving performances over the year, and his friends are all happy for him. He announces, however, that he has to face Daniel again in two days and beat him to advance. Their conversation then shifts to the school duel festival where Maribel, Clovis, and Kyle all have no intention of representing their class for the school duel. Cameron surprises them by considering it since his sister was chosen to represent Central Duel Academy one year. Cameron says he recalls the duel occurring his sister's junior year and she won. They all figure Cameron would get the role since he is the best duelist in their class to which Cameron refuses to underestimate the academy's talented competition. After dinner, the Slifer Freshmen have their meeting and Lucy announces that those is good academic and dueling standing will receive an email tomorrow morning if they qualify to volunteer as the School Duel Academy representative. However, after tomorrow all students are allowed to volunteer to be a part of the committee. She adds that due to the very large number of volunteers for the Festival Committee, each dorm and grade as two representatives, a male and female, leading to a total of 24 student seats on the Festival Committee, not including the six seats belonging to the Student Council. The two representative from the Slifer Freshmen will be selected from the pool of volunteers at her recommendation. At the end of the meeting, Lucy informs them of the online form students must fill out within the next two days if they are interested in volunteering. The form is already posted on the school's website. After the meeting, Cameron and his friends all fill out the form in their dorms immediately. Several other students across the academy also fill out the form, including Shy, Maya, and Lafayette. Cameron reads a second email that says he has qualified to register as the School Duel representative. Cameron ponders over filling out the second form. Later, as everyone goes to bed, Marlon is preparing his Deck to face Daniel. The Duel After two days, Marlon is set for his promotion exam against Daniel. Marlon's friends and other interested parties meet in one of duel centers to watch the duel. Marlon's friends all wish him luck. Aftermath Featured Duel: Marlon Grealish vs. Daniel Herrera Turn 1: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Berserk Gorilla” (2000/1000). He sets one card. Turn 2: Danny Danny Normal Summons "Shining Angel" (1400/800) and activates “Creature Swap," forcing both players to trade their only monsters. “Berserk Gorilla” attacks and destroys “Shining Angel” (Danny 4000 > 3400). Danny activates “Shining Angel’s” effect to Special Summon “D.D. Warrior Lady” (1500/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. “Warrior Lady” attacks directly (Marlon 3400 > 1900). He sets two cards and activates Continuous Spell: "Supply Squad," which allows him to draw a card when a monster he controls is destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon activates “Polymerization” discarding “Big Koala” and “Des Kangaroo” to Fusion Summon “Master of Oz” (4200/3800) in Attack Position. “Master of Oz” attacks “Berserk Gorilla”; Danny activates “Dark Spirit of the Silent” to force “Master of Oz” to attack “D.D. Warrior Lady”. Marlon activates “De-Fusion”. “Des Kangaroo” attacks and destroys “Warrior Lady” and “Warrior Lady’s” effect banishes both monsters. “Big Koala” destroys “Berserk Gorilla” (Danny 4000 > 3300). Danny draws one card via "Supply Squad". Turn 4: Danny Danny activates "Celestial Transformation", and uses its effect to Special Summon "Airknight Parshath" (1900/1500) from his hand in Attack Position with halved stats ("Parshath": 1900/1500 > 950/750); it is destroyed during the End Phase. Danny Normal Summons "Swords Master" (1200/0). He sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Avenging Knight Parshath" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. Danny activates "Parshath's" effect forcing "Big Koala" into Defense Position. "Parshath" attacks and destroys "Big Koala," inflicting piercing damage (Marlon 1900 > 1300). He sets one card. Turn 5: Marlon Marlon activates “Ayers Rock Sunrise” to Special Summon “Big Koala” from his GY in Attack Position then reduce the ATK of “Avenging Parshath” by 200 for each Beast monster in his GY, and there is one (“Avenging Parshath”: 2600 > 2400/2300). Marlon Normal Summons “The Earth – Hex Sealed Fusion” (1000/1600) and uses its effect to tribute both monsters to Fusion Summon “Master of Oz” in Attack Position. Marlon equips “Master of Oz” with his facedown “Horn of the Phantom Beast”, increasing its ATK by 700 (“Master of Oz”: 4200 > 4900/3800). “Master of Oz” destroys “Avenging Parshath” (Danny 3300 > 800). “Horn of the Phantom Beast” then allows Marlon to draw a card. Danny also draws one card. Turn 6: Danny Danny activates “Earthquake” to force all monsters on the field into Defense Position. He Normal Summons “Lancer Archfiend” (1600/1400) and activates “Micro Ray” to change the DEF of all face-up Defense Position monsters to 0 (“Master of Oz”: 4900/3800 > 4900/0). “Lancer Archfiend” destroys “Master of Oz” and its effect allows it to inflict piercing damage (Marlon 1300 > 0). Danny wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Marlon's Duels